Meant to Be
by ashimaru
Summary: After being apart for a long time, Suikotsu goes to visit Renkotsu, which brings up their past together.  This time, though, it's a lot more confusing... RenkotsuxOC RenkotsuxSuikotsu Read and review!


Meant to Be

A/n: Wow…this is the longest fic I've ever written. Thanks to Kirayasha for betaing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Itagane.

Suikotsu flopped down on his bed, staring blankly at the two wallets in front of him. It was four in the morning, and he hadn't been able to sleep all night. The newer of the two wallets he had bought about three hours before at the 24/7 dollar store around the corner from his apartment complex. He had planned to clean out his old, messy wallet in the morning, but even after venturing out at one o'clock, he still hadn't been able to sleep.

"Driver's license…credit card…picture of Ja and Ban at their commitment ceremony," Suikotsu mumbled, pulling things out of the old wallet. Suddenly, he stopped, staring at a picture. He bit his lip, the face on the picture bringing back unwanted memories and emotions. Emotions he thought he'd gotten rid of when they'd broken up or at least in the weeks afterwards. He sat the picture of Renkotsu on his bed for a minute, simply looking at it. Suikotsu couldn't help remembering how many times his ex-boyfriend, Renkotsu, had spent the night in this very same bed.

He was unable to part with the picture, however much he may have wanted to, and therefore he shoved it in the wallet where he wouldn't see it for a while. Speaking of which, it had been a while since he'd seen or spoken to Renkotsu. Renkotsu had moved out of his apartment ages ago, and had switched to a different complex. Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu had moved out as well, because Kyoukotsu had needed something larger as he frequently bumped his head on the ceiling.

Suikotsu's thoughts drifted back to Renkotsu against his will. He again pulled out the picture and sighed. Renkotsu was a very neat person. There was no way he would ever stumble across a picture of Suikotsu he hadn't left there intentionally. In fact, Renkotsu might never think of him again, unless…

oOo

Renkotsu grabbed the leftover coffee, from yesterday; he'd heated up, from the microwave. He had woken up very early and was still sleepy. Renkotsu jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. "Shit," he swore, as his coffee spilled on the floor. Renkotsu glanced at the clock. Five forty five in the morning. Who would be up this early?

He stumbled to the door, still half-asleep as he opened it. The shock he got from opening the door, however, jerked him awake. Before him stood a very nervous looking Suikotsu.

"Suikotsu? What the hell?"

Suikotsu bit his lip. "Um…sorry if I woke you up…I mean, you look like you were already awake…but if you weren't you can go back to bed, I'll leave…" he trailed off.

Renkotsu blinked, making sure he was really there. "No, it's fine. You can come in." Suikotsu followed Renkotsu back into his apartment, taking several minutes to stare at every little thing. Everything was so familiar.

Renkotsu's voice snapped him back to reality. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh…no…wait…um…I mean…um…no…hang on…yes!"

Eyeing him strangely, Renkotsu handed him the coffee. "So why did you come visit me so early?"

"I…um…well…came to…well, it's not that early; it's six now." It was silent for a minute, making Suikotsu extremely nervous. "Do you still work for…" he trailed off, unsure of where Renkotsu worked then they dated.

"ACD? Yeah." Renkotsu bit his lip, unsure what to say. Anxiously, he glanced at the clock hanging over the sink. He swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. "I…uh…I have to go, ummm… to meet my boyfriend."

Renkotsu jerked his head away from the ceiling as he heard a loud crash. Neither Suikotsu nor the chair he was leaning on stood there anymore.

A hand reached up to grab the table. "Wait…what did you say?"

Renkotsu looked at the door, unable to meet Suikotsu's stormy grey eyes.

"Um…I have to go. My boyfriend's waiting."

"Oh," Suikotsu said, pulling himself off the floor. "See you later, then."

For a minute, Renkotsu wanted to wrap his arms around him, or do anything to keep that dejected look off his face. But he couldn't do that. "Bye," Renkotsu said, hurrying out of the door, so he wouldn't be too tempted to do what he wanted to.

Suikotsu grabbed his keys off the table, planning to leave, but instead flopped back down on the chair, wrapping his arms around himself. _I'm happy for him. He's moved on. He has boyfriend. He's over me. I'm happy for him._ Suikotsu blinked and cursed. _What the fuck? No I'm not. Why should I be?_ He blinked again. _Wait…that doesn't make sense either…? I can't…still…love him?_

Suikotsu put his face in his hands. He couldn't leave now. He stood up and promptly walked into a wall. Suikotsu picked himself off the ground. _Wonder what his new boyfriend looks like._ Almost automatically, he headed up Renkotsu's stairs. He tried not to stop and stare at each and every oh-so-familiar object. It wasn't easy. He walked into Renkotsu's room with a vague idea that there would be a picture of Renkotsu's new boyfriend in there. The room was the same as it ever was. Briefly, he saw it the way it used to be whenever he was in it. Blankets were all over the room, pillows falling off the bed, his own clothes strewn all over the floor. He didn't notice the tear forming in the corner of his left eye. Then his gaze fell on the CD player. It was the CD on top of the CD player that had drawn his attention. It was the mix CD that he had made Renkotsu (against Renkotsu's wishes) ages ago, with all the too-sweet love songs, like "Hey There Delilah." The tear in his eye rolled down his cheek as he looked at the CD.

Suikotsu opened the CD player and stuck the mix in it. As the first song played, memories came back to him of the two of them listening to this together, with Renkotsu pretending to kill himself the whole time, but enjoying it all the same.

His eyes flashed around the room and lighted on a picture on Renkotsu's nightstand. He grabbed it and sat down on Renkotsu's bed. Suikotsu stared at the picture of Renkotsu's new boyfriend and his hands began to shake. Suikotsu's anger boiled over and he hurled it against the wall.

The shattered glass on the floor brought him back to his senses and put the picture back on the table. "Sorry, Ren," he murmured, curling up on the bed. The familiar scent of Renkotsu on the sheets soothed him to sleep.

oOo

"Bye, Ren," his boyfriend called as he walked away to his own apartment. Renkotsu sighed as he slipped his key into the lock. He missed the times when he would go home and there could be someone there waiting for him. He opened the door and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he stepped inside, his eyes fell to the keys lying on the floor. _These are Sui's keys._ He grabbed them up and glanced at the keychain.

Renkotsu glanced at the first one briefly, but the second made him stop and stare. A rainbow keychain that said I love my boyfriend. He could remember the day they'd gotten that.

His eyes narrowed as he heard no sound in the house. "Where is that freak?" he asked himself quietly. Renkotsu turned and headed up the stairs. He caught the sound of "Better Than Me" from his room and ran in to see Suikotsu sleeping on his bed. _He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping… _Renkotsu thought. He shook his head and gently tapped the other man on the shoulder. Suikotsu's eyes blinked open and he jumped off the bed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed…I…I," Suikotsu said quickly, his words slurring together. He finally met Renkotsu's eyes and saw the distant look in them.

"What are you still doing here? Are you some kind of masochist?"

Suikotsu's grey eyes clouded up and he turned away to leave, but only made it a couple of steps, before slipping on a newspaper, which went flying into the air. Renkotsu, the neat freak, grabbed for it, not wanting it to be in a mess on the floor. Suikotsu, who felt guilty about sending the paper flying, grabbed for it as well.

The two men rammed into each other, their lips brushing. Suikotsu grinned at his good luck. Deciding to take a risk, he pushed his lips more firmly against Renkotsu's. Without thinking, Renkotsu began to reply tot the kiss, wrapping his arms around Suikotsu intimately. The newspaper, now completely forgotten about, fluttered to the ground, making the mess Renkotsu feared.

The phone rang; causing the two men jump apart. Renkotsu shakily picked up the phone, trying to slow his breathing. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart." It was his boyfriend. Renkotsu winced. He hated being called by pet names, such as "sweetheart." He was grateful Suikotsu had never done anything like that. "I left my jacket in your car."

"Can you get it next time I see you?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Bye," Renkotsu said, hanging up the phone.

"I'd better go," Suikotsu said, grabbing the CD out of the CD player and charging down the stairs and out of Renkotsu's apartment.

"Sui! Wait…do you want to stay for…" Renkotsu trailed off. It was too late. Suikotsu was already gone. He trudged up the stairs, his head hanging. For some reason, he had really wanted him to stay.

Renkotsu reached down to grab the newspaper, but he stopped. He wanted to leave it there, a reminder of what had happened earlier. _For once, it's not a mistake I want to remind myself of. It's something good,_ he though with a rare smile.

He glanced at his nightstand. There was something different about his boyfriend's picture. _Wait…where's the glass?_ Just then, something sparkled with the light from his lamp.

He knelt down next to the sparkling object. His eyes widened. This was the missing glass. Why was it over here, by the wall? He stood up as realization came to him. _Sui was in here. He must have gotten mad and thrown it against the wall. It is exactly where his picture used to be…_

Renkotsu stretched out on his bed. _This is where Sui was sleeping, _he thought contentedly, as he too breathed a desired scent that lingered on the bed.

oOo

Suikotsu leaned against his door with a stupid smile on his face. _What the hell? Why am I happy? I just made him practically cheat on his boyfriend!_ he thought. However, the smile remained in place and his thoughts took on a different tone. _He kissed me!_

The phone rang. Suikotsu leapt for it, his happiness making him eager. In his haste, he tripped over the twelve pack of ramen he'd bought ages ago and had never bothered to put away. Scrambling up off the floor, he grabbed the phone, knocking over a frying pan that was drying on the counter. "Hello?"

"What was that loud noise?"

It was Renkotsu. Suikotsu's heart rate doubled. "Umm…nothing."

"Well, I was wondering if you…well…I'm going out with Ja and Ban and my boyfriend to this bar and I wanted to know if you could go too because Ja and Ban will be too distracted to talk to me and…" Renkotsu trailed off.

"Um…but you said your boyfriend is going to be there…so why do you want me to come?"

"Well…um…I liked…um…seeing you earlier, and I, kind of, well, maybe missed you a little?"

Suikotsu sat down on a chair to steady himself. However, there was no chair where he sat. _Thunk._

"Suikotsu? Are you okay?"

Suikotsu stood up and rubbed his sore butt. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah…I guess I liked seeing you too…and I kinda missed you. And yeah, I can go."

"Good. I'll see you"

"Wait! Um…Ren, you didn't say where to meet you."

"Oh! Oh yeah! That bar around the corner from your apartment. At eight."

"Ok. See you there. Bye."

"Bye." Suikotsu carefully hung up the phone and stood there for a minute. Then he jumped into the air and screamed.

"Yes! He asked me out!"

oOo

Renkotsu stood outside the bar with his boyfriend, Itagane, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu. Bankotsu and Jakotsu already had their tongues down each other's throats. Renkotsu figured they'd already been drinking. Itagane was holding his hand, which was annoying him, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

"Hey." The sound of Suikotsu's voice made Renkotsu's head snap around and a smile grown on his face.

"Sui!" Renkotsu said, pulling his and free and walking over to Suikotsu.

"Who's this?" Itagane asked from behind Renkotsu, his voice sounding annoyed. Renkotsu winced. Running over to Suikotsu right in front of his boyfriend was probably not the best idea.

"Itagane, this is my friend, Suikotsu. Suikotsu, this is my boyfriend, Itagane," Renkotsu said cautiously, not wanting to invoke the anger of either of them.

"Hey," said Suikotsu somewhat coldly. It was clear to Renkotsu that Suikotsu was jealous of Itagane, and that Itagane recognized Suikotsu's name, and he wasn't too happy about how close he and Suikotsu still were.

"Are we ever going to go inside?" Jakotsu asked. "It's cold and I could use another beer."

"Yeah," Renkotsu said, thankful for a distraction. Bankotsu held the door open for everyone.

"If you wore a longer skirt, you wouldn't be so cold," Itagane pointed out logically. This earned him a glare from Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

The five men sat at the counter. Suikotsu glanced at the drink menu as the other five ordered their usual. As Suikotsu had no idea what he wanted, he simply ordered what Renkotsu had gotten. He put his head down on the counter while he waited for his drink. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were half talking, half kissing, and Renkotsu was talking to Itagane, who was looking at Suikotsu as if he was daring him to join their conversation. He didn't take the dare.

Renkotsu shot the younger man a look of pity. Truth be told, Renkotsu would rather be talking to Suikotsu, as he was more light-hearted and more interesting to talk to. He watched his friend drink his alcohol in about four gulps, and immediately order more.

Renkotsu glanced at the ground and winced. _I invited Sui here. And now I'm ignoring him…and they way he glared at Itagane when they met…and how he threw the picture against the wall…he must-_

"Renkotsu?" Itagane's voice broke off Renkotsu's train of thought. "Were you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Renkotsu lied, sighing. Itagane again began talking; Renkotsu again began ignoring him and thinking. As cute as Itagane was, and as friendly and intelligent as he was, there now seemed to be something lacking.

oOo

Suikotsu's eyes widened as he looked at the amount that all his drinks had cost. "Oh hell."

"Holy shit! Do you even have that much?"

Suikotsu shook his head.

Renkotsu, coming back from the bathroom, noticed the expressions of the two men. "What's wrong?" Suikotsu handed him the bill.

"I don't have enough."

"I'll pay for you."

"Umm…you don't have to…" Renkotsu ignored his feeble protest and handed the money to the bartender. Renkotsu winced. Both men could feel Itagane's glare on their backs.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said coldly.

"We'll meet you outside," Bankotsu called after him, dragging the three others towards the door.

"That wasn't very nice to that guy…" Jakotsu slurred drunkenly.

"Well, I don't like him."

Meanwhile, Renkotsu and Suikotsu were ignoring their conversation. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Renkotsu whispered in Suikotsu's ear, after noticing the odd look on Suikotsu's face.

Suikotsu turned his head to whisper "No, it wasn't" back, but he was distracted by looking into Renkotsu's eyes.

He began to lean into Renkotsu, as if there was a force pulling him in. He didn't notice Renkotsu was being pulled in as well.

They jumped apart upon hearing the door slam with guilty looks on their faces. Itagane noticed the strange way Jakotsu and Bankotsu were looking at them, and his anger intensified.

"Let's _go_, Renkotsu," he said, grabbing Renkotsu's arm, and dragging him off. Jakotsu and Bankotsu stared after him in surprise, before turning to Suikotsu. Suikotsu looked at the ground. He didn't want to see the pity on their faces.

He felt the cross-dresser's hand rest gently on his shoulder. "Come on. We'll walk you home." Suikotsu let himself be lead by the other two to his apartment, only about two minutes away from the bar.

Bankotsu took the key from him, put it in the lock, and let them into the apartment. He flicked on the lights in the kitchen and put a cup of milk and hot chocolate mix in the microwave while Jakotsu followed Suikotsu upstairs.

Suikotsu opened the door to his room and threw himself on the bed. Jakotsu sat on the edge of it. "You okay, Sui?"

Suikotsu nodded and buried further under the covers. Bankotsu came upstairs and set the hot chocolate on the table beside his bead. Suikotsu glanced at the drink, then at Bankotsu who had sprawled on the floor, as if he was in his own house.

Jakotsu said softly, "I know what it's like to love a guy who's taken. I've done that a lot and it sucks." He reached out and laid his hand on Suikotsu's arm. At Suikotsu's lack of a reply, he looked over at his lover. "Let's go." The two men stood up. "Call us if you need anything."

Suikotsu listened to the sounds of his friends leaving. Although he had appreciated their concern, he didn't want that right now. If fact, there was only one thing he wanted.

The phone rang. Suikotsu let it go to the answering machine. If it was Mukotsu with an update on his medicine, he'd call him back tomorrow.

"Sui? You there? It's me. Listen. I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you this evening, and I'm sorry about leaving like that. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Bye."

Suikotsu replayed the message several times before settling down to sleep, just to hear Renkotsu's voice.

oOo

Suikotsu jumped for the ringing phone, hoping it would be Renkotsu. Renkotsu still hadn't called him, and it had been three days since he said he would call. This worried Suikotsu. Renkotsu was always on time with whatever he did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sui." Jakotsu didn't sound happy…something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" There was a pause. Suikotsu tensed up. _Jakotsu doesn't want to tell me._

"Sui…Ren got mugged. He was badly beaten up. A guy from his work found him. He called Itagane and took him to the hospital. He's coming home today; he's a lot better now. Ginkotsu went to pick him up, and he called me on the way home." There was silence for a minute. "Sui? You there, Sui?"

"Listen, I have to go." Suikotsu slammed down the phone and grabbed his jacket. _I have to go see him. I have to see if he's okay._

Suikotsu ran out of his apartment, forgetting to lock the door in his haste, and tipped down the stairs to his car. _He has to be okay._

Suikotsu pulled into the parking lot, and stepped out of his car. He saw Itagane and rushed over to him, forgetting that he hated him in his panic over Renkotsu. "Is he okay?"

"I would assume so. They let him out of the hospital, didn't they?" Itagane, however, had not forgotten his dislike of his boyfriend's ex. Something clicked in Suikotsu's brain as they reached the door of Renkotsu's first floor apartment.

His eyes were fiery as he turned to Itagane. "You mean you've know all this time and you haven't even come to visit him? What kind of boyfriend are you?" he shouted.

"It's not like you've seen him before now," Itagane retorted.

"I didn't find out until today!"

"You're not his boyfriend, it's not your job to come see him!" Itagane's eyes narrowed. "None of this would have happened if he hadn't been distracted because he was messing with his phone, trying to call you!"

The next thing Suikotsu saw was Itagane sprawled out on the floor in front of him, looking up at him in fear. He had blood on his lip. Itagane stood shakily back up and tried to return a blow, but Suikotsu dodged it, grinning and enjoying the fight. _Shit! I forgot to take my medicine this morning!_

As Itagane again attempted to hit him, the door opened. "What the hell?" Renkotsu said, trying to pull the two men away from each other with his good arm. At the realization that Renkotsu was there, they stopped fighting. For a minute, all of them stood there, looking at each other.

Suikotsu took a step forward and put an arm around Renkotsu's shoulders. "Are you alright?" Renkotsu nodded, his eyes remaining on Suikotsu.

oOo

The tree men sat in the apartment in awkward silence. Itagane looked at Suikotsu coldly, but he was not the only one looking at Suikotsu. Renkotsu had, unknowingly, fixed his gaze on Suikotsu, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm leaving." Itagane's voice rang through the silence, surprising everyone, even himself, with the noise. Both sets of eyes turned to him. "I have to go to work. I'm going to be late." He walked out, slamming the door behind him. Renkotsu winced slightly, and instantly felt Suikotsu's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Renkotsu nodded and leaned on Suikotsu. Suikotsu blushed and nervously put his arm around Renkotsu. He breathed a sigh of relief as Renkotsu let it rest there. Silence again filled the apartment.

Renkotsu leaned in closer. "I want you," he said softly, so softly that if Renkotsu's mouth hadn't been next to his ear, Suikotsu wouldn't have heard it.

Suikotsu wrapped his other arm around the younger man. "Ill stay with you." They sat there for a while, letting the moment that they had just shared sink in.

Suikotsu pulled away from Renkotsu and stood up. "Sui…what're you…" Renkotsu trailed off when Suikotsu gently pushed him down on the couch.

"You lie there. I'm going to make some udon for you."

Renkotsu's eyes followed Suikotsu to the kitchen and watched him prepare the meal. However, with the condition Renkotsu had been in, he hadn't gotten much sleep, so his eyes began to close and he fell asleep.

oOo

Suikotsu grinned at the man he loved, who was asleep in the couch. Since he hadn't taken his medicine, his other personalities hadn't been completely subdued. His darker side was thinking of much more interesting things to do with Renkotsu than feeding him udon. Suikotsu shook his head to clear it. _Ren's not totally better yet._ His other side muttered something that could have been 'whatever' and slunk back into the depths of his mind.

Suikotsu sighed in relief and set the bowl of udon down next to Renkotsu. _I'll let him sleep for a little longer. I'll get some painkillers for him, just in case he needs them_.

He stepped into Renkotsu's bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet when he heard footsteps behind him. "Sui?" Renkotsu asked in a tired voice.

"You should be resting. Renkotsu sighed.

"Sui, if I stay alone on that couch any longer, I'll go crazy. You can't imagine how much time I've been laying around the past few days." Suikotsu sighed as well, relenting.

"Just let me get these and I'll go back in there with you." He grabbed the bottle off the shelf and followed Renkotsu back into the room.

Suikotsu flopped down next to him on the couch. "Eat the udon. You need it." The phone rang. "I'll get that!" Suikotsu called out before Renkotsu could take his hands of the udon.

"Hello?"

"Gesh? Sui?"

"What's up, Gin?"

"Everyone's looking for you! Geshi, you've been gone for more than two hours."

"Really?"

"Gesh. Bankotsu and Jakotsu told me you might be there. How's Ren?"

"He seems fine. Kinda bruised, and more tired than usual, but not too bad."

"Good. I have to call everyone else and tell them where you are."

"Thanks, Gin."

"Geshi."

"Um…hey Sui?" Suikotsu hung up the phone and turned to face Renkotsu.

"Yeah?" Renkotsu blushed.

"Well…um…you might have to…well…you see…I…um…can't…you know…my arm…"

"Well…I think I can…" Suikotsu blushed as well, knowing now what Renkotsu meant.

Renkotsu sat up, and Suikotsu grabbed the udon and sat down next to him. Suikotsu stuck the chopsticks in the bowl and pulled out some noodles. Suikotsu blushed again as he held the noodles to Renkotsu's mouth. "Here."

Renkotsu sat and ate the noodles without saying a word, much to Suikotsu's relief. That is, until Suikotsu dug out an immensely long noodle. As Renkotsu put the tip of the noodle in his out, he looked at Suikotsu.

"Do you want some?" Suikotsu nodded, and Renkotsu's eyes widened in surprise as Suikotsu leaned forward and put his mouth around the other end of the noodle. Renkotsu swallowed nervously and closed his eyes as he was going cross-eyed trying to look at Suikotsu's face seeing as it was now barely an inch from his nose.

Smirking, Suikotsu leaned forward another half inch, inspired by his other side. Without thinking, Renkotsu closed the distance between them and the two men's leps met. This kiss was unlike any other either of them had experienced. It was slow and very sweet. Suikotsu deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between Renkotsu's parted lips. A shiver ran down Renkotsu's spine as Suikotsu's tongue explored the inside of him mouth rubbing gently against the backs of his teeth. Suikotsu, meanwhile, marveled at the sweetness of Renkotsu's mouth. Suikotsu forgot about forcing Renkotsu to eat, and about breathing.

oOo

Suikotsu stumbled back into his apartment, dazed from everything that had happened: fighting Itagane, Renkotsu telling him he wanted him, feeding him, and kissing him. He snapped into reality, though, when he heard voices from inside his apartment.

"I can't believe he didn't take his medicine!" a worried voice said.

"Gesh, well I…" The rest of the sentence was drowned out by a loud crunching noise.

"No, Kyou, don't eat that! It's not food!"

"Kyoukotsu hungry." Suikotsu heard the sounds of something being wrestled away from someone with much difficulty. There was a loud sigh.

"Did anyone remember the real point of this meeting?" a more feminine voice complained.

"Yes, they did, Sweetheart, just calm down. We'll get to the point of the meeting eventually."

Suikotsu banged his head against the wall. There was no reason for him to worry about murderers when his friends were stupid enough to host a meeting in his house without telling him. Suikotsu walked into the kitchen.

"How did you get in my house?" he questioned, leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples. Five pairs of eyes met his.

"Oh, hi, Sui!" Jakotsu said in a way that led Suikotsu to figuring that he was up to something.

"The door was unlocked," Bankotsu said helpfully.

"Gesh, you should be more careful." Ginkotsu chided, taking Suikotsu's keys out of his hand and going to lock the door himself.

"Take this." Mukotsu reached up and handed him his medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks," said Suikotsu, swallowing the pill.

"Medicine goes better with food," said Kyoukotsu, handing him a drumstick out of a huge, family-size container of KFC. Suikotsu took the drumstick and sighed. _In a way, it's kind of nice, having them all sneak into my apartment like this, but I'm not so sure about Jakotsu. He has to be up to something. _

Ginkotsu walked back into the room and tossed him the keys. Meanwhile, Jakotsu was talking to Bankotsu, working out the final steps in his plan. Seconds later, the cross-dresser cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone have a seat somewhere. Then we can talk about how we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Suikotsu looked worried, but Ginkotsu pushed him into a chair and rested his hands on his shoulders, so he could not escape.

"So how should we get rid of him?" Suikotsu had opened his mouth to ask Jakotsu 'Get rid of who?' but Ginkotsu clamped a hand over his mouth with a "Geshi."

"Well, if we really want to get rid of him for good, we could force feed him an overdose of Suikotsu's medicine," Bankotsu suggested.

"No," said Mukotsu, shaking his head in annoyance. "It's expensive enough to make that medicine, and I'm not going to waste it on him."

"We could bribe him to go away with food. That's what everyone always does to me," said Kyoukotsu. Everyone blushed. They thought he had always been to stupid to notice that they always wanted him to go away.

"We could set him up with someone else…" murmured Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu, we don't know any other gay guys," Bankotsu replied.

"Oh yeah…"

Suikotsu blushed. He had a really good guess at what they were talking about. "You know, you could just let Renkotsu do what he wants."

"That is a stupid idea. What if he chooses the wrong guy? That wouldn't work," said Jakotsu, turning to Ginkotsu who had raised his prosthetic arm. "Yeah?"

"Well, we could make him look really bad so Renkotsu…" Ginkotsu was cut off by his cell phone ringing, and pulling it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Gesh? You what? Gesh. But you still…oh. Yeah. Listen, I have to go, Ren. Bye." As Ginkotsu closed his phone, he realized everyone was staring at him.

Suikotsu was the first to talk. "What did he say?" Ginkotsu grinned alarmingly.

"Well, he seems to be having some trouble. Says he likes two guys. Can't choose."

"Really?" Jakotsu asked excitedly. "I'll just have to give him a couple nudges in the right direction then."

"No…" Suikotsu mumbled, sliding off his chair, onto the floor.

"What was that?" Ginkotsu asked, smiling just as evilly as Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

Suikotsu sighed. _I can't stop them._ "Nothing."

"Does anyone want to go out for dinner?" Suikotsu looked at him in relief. Although Kyoukotsu might be in on the plan, he had more important things on his mind.

Suikotsu cut everyone else's comments off with "That would be great."

oOo

Renkotsu sighed and lay back on the couch. Telling Ginkotsu hadn't been the problem, having Ginkotsu sound like he already knew was the problem. If he knew something like that, someone would have had to put it in very basic terms for him. _Ja and Ban know it, then. But what difference does it make?_ He hit his forehead with his hand in realization. _If Ja knows, he's not going to just sit around and do nothing about it…I wonder what he's planning._

Renkotsu's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of something being shoved under his door. He walked to his door and picked up the folded piece of paper with his left arm. He sighed as he tried to unfold the paper. Having two hands was always taken for granted, until you couldn't use one of your hands. Finally, after sticking one part of the paper under his foot and unfolding it with his good hand, he managed to open up the paper enough to read it.

_Renkotsu-_

_Sorry I left so soon. I was worried about you, but you seemed okay, so I thought I should get to work. You know how I hate being late._

_I think you should stop hanging out with that guy, Suikotsu. He's being a real pain in the ass about everything. He punched me just because I hadn't visited you before today. He seems to have weird, twisted thing for you. In truth, you'd be better off without him._

_I'll come over and see you tomorrow after work. I'll bring you what you missed while you've been out so you can catch up. I'll also bring you something from McDonalds because I know you love their hamburgers._

_Love, Itagane_

Renkotsu took his hand and foot off the letter and sat down where he was. _How did I seem okay? My right arm is in a sling!_ an annoyed voice in his head said.

_He said he was sorry, and he's going to bring you something and feed it to you like Sui did. Only it will be better with him___ another, more logical voice said.

_Suikotsu! Why that bastard, telling me I shouldn't see Sui anymore! He knows Sui's my best friend, so why is he being such an asshole about it. Sui's right, he should have come to see me before then. Hell, he should have come to see me at the hospital!_ the first voice retorted.

_Calm down, he was busy, and now he's doing something nice for you. Can't you accept that he's not perfect? the second voice replied_

_He should be a perfect match for me and make me happy, like Sui does. He knows I hate McDonalds! What the hell is wrong with him?_

Renkotsu bit his lip to bring himself back to reality. He stood up and went to throw away the letter in the trash, but stopped. _My boyfriend sent me a letter; I shouldn't throw it away._ Renkotsu thought for a minute, then put the letter on the counter.

The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing his six friends standing there. Suikotsu stood in front, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Um…we were all going out to dinner and Ja made me…um…we wanted to see if you could come," Suikotsu said, not lifting his eyes from the carpet.

"Yeah, I guess, but you know one of my arms is broken."

"Then Sui could feed you!" Jakotsu suggested, having no idea that Suikotsu had done so only a few hours before. Both men blushed. Bankotsu, noticing this, snickered.

"So, are we going?" Ginkotsu asked impatiently. Renkotsu nodded, completely forgetting about Itagane visiting that night.

"I'll get my wallet."

oOo

Itagane knocked on the door, carrying a briefcase and a folder full of Renkotsu's papers for work. He'd forgotten to stop by McDonalds, but he figured he could just make Renkotsu something for dinner.

He waited several minutes before knocking again. When there was no reply, he bit his lip in confusion. _Usually Renkotsu answers his door right away. Maybe he's in the shower or something._

Itagane put his key in the lock and opened the door. _I don't hear any running water…_

"Renkotsu?" His voice echoed somewhat in the empty apartment because Suikotsu had taken most of the furniture when he and Renkotsu had broken up, and Renkotsu had never bothered to replace it.

_Damn it, where did he go? Maybe he didn't get the note. He could be with Suikotsu! _Itagane stopped the note on the counter and breathed a sigh of relief. Renkotsu couldn't be with Suikotsu.

_Maybe he just forgot._ Itagane sank down on the couch and rested his chin on his hand. _I'll just leave this stuff here for him. He'll probably want to catch up._

As Itagane sat the papers down on Renkotsu's table, he noticed the half-eaten bowl of udon on the TV tray next the couch. He walked over to the bowl and looked at it. _Renkotsu can't cook anything, and this is homemade. Who could have made it?_ Itagane's face darkened. _It had to be Suikotsu! He was the only other person at Renkotsu's apartment today!_ His eyes flashed. _Renkotsu is mine! He can't steal him from me!_

He stormed out of the apartment, locking the door on his way out. _He'll pay for this._

oOo

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Renkotsu asked Suikotsu as they walked up the stairs to Suikotsu's apartment.

"Yeah. I love that place. But I still can't believe you got me to try…" Suikotsu cut off and stopped in his tracks as he opened the door and entered, followed by Renkotsu.

"What is it? What's wrong, Sui?" Suikotsu came back to himself and stepped aside. Renkotsu's eyes went wide at the state Suikotsu's apartment was in. In the kitchen, drawers were all pulled out, their contents spilled on the floor, and the cabinets were all open and everything was thrown out of them. Even the tables and the chairs were overturned.

Suikotsu raced upstairs and Renkotsu followed him slowly, looking at the damage. When Renkotsu finally made it upstairs, he saw Suikotsu bent over something on the floor. Suikotsu's head snapped up when he heard Renkotsu enter the room and gave him a weak smile. Renkotsu knelt down next to Suikotsu and put his left arm around him. "What's wrong?"

Suikotsu leaned into Renkotsu. "Nothing. He just broke one of my CDs." He held out the disc for Renkotsu to see. Renkotsu gasped and took his arm from around Suikotsu to take it from him. It was the love songs mix Suikotsu had made him. Even after he broke up with Suikotsu, he had treasured this CD, and he was never quite sure why.

"This…broken?" The emotion that was in Suikotsu's eyes had now entered Renkotsu's voice. Renkotsu closed his eyes and stood up. "You can stay at my house tonight, okay?" Suikotsu nodded and gathered the clothes he'd need for the next day as Renkotsu walked back downstairs to see if anything important was damaged. A familiar brown wallet caught his eye and he picked it up. _This is Itagane's wallet!_ In a flash of anger he threw it against the wall. After a minute, he felt stupid and went to pick it up. He opened it and took out his picture. _I don't want him carrying this._ As he pulled it out, be felt Suikotsu's hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Suikotsu's eyes widened as he saw the identification in the wallet. "That…bastard…" Suikotsu growled out, trying to control his darker side. Even though he'd taken his medicine, in his anger his dark side found it easier to take over.

He felt Renkotsu's good hand gently rub his shoulders, and he relaxed immediately. It had been so long since Renkotsu had calmed him down like this. Renkotsu leaned in and whispered in Suikotsu's ear. "Come on, let's go. You look like you need some rest."

oOo

Renkotsu's phone rang and Suikotsu reached for it from his place on the couch. Maybe it was whom Renkotsu had called earlier calling back. Suikotsu was really curious about that, since Renkotsu had gone into another room to make the call, and hadn't left until he finished. When Suikotsu asked whom he had called, Renkotsu had immediately changed the subject.

However, before Suikotsu could even lay a finger on the phone Renkotsu had rushed over and grabbed the phone. "You stay there," he said to Suikotsu before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?" With a grin at the confused Suikotsu, he stepped into the next room.

"Yeah, Itagane?" Renkotsu said smoothly, once he had firmly shut the bedroom door behind him.

"What the hell did you do it for?" Itagane's voice was outraged. Renkotsu took a long breath and released it.

"Because I knew you were the one who trashed Sui's house. You left your wallet, which I made sure to tell the police when I called them. Unlike you, crime bothers me."

Itagane let out a low growl. "You. Are. My. Boyfriend. Boyfriends don't do this to each other."

Renkotsu leaned against the wall. He should have expected this when he turned in Itagane. Instead, he was completely unprepared. But he did know what to say next. "Really? I suppose that makes you not my boyfriend, doesn't it?" he asked coldly.

There was a long pause. "What are you doing this for? I'm paying for everything I did."

Renkotsu finally snapped. "Well, there are some things you know goddamn well you can't pay for after you break them!" He hung up and slammed the phone down on his dresser. _There's no way in hell he can expect me to forgive what he did to Suikotsu. Ever._

"Hey…Ren?" It was Suikotsu.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"You okay?"

"…not really."

The door opened and Suikotsu stood there, half-dressed, with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Renkotsu sunk down on the bed. _He came to comfort me the moment he thought I might be upset._

Suikotsu sunk down next to him. "You wanna talk about it?" Renkotsu shook his head.

"Mm-kay." Suikotsu took the toothbrush out of his mouth, and holding up a finger as a sign to wait, he quickly headed back to the bathroom. Renkotsu heard the water running for a few minutes, before it stopped and Suikotsu was back. They both lay back on the bed, and a comfortable silence reigned for a while. "Do you want anything?" Suikotsu finally asked.

"I should be the one asking you," Renkotsu replied with a half-smile.

"You gonna tell me what those calls were about?"

"Nope." Suikotsu gently punched him.

"You suck." Renkotsu rolled to face Suikotsu with an odd look on his face.

"I know." He took Suikotsu's face in his hands and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, Suikotsu gently flicked him on the forehead.

"Hey," Renkotsu said, not really having anything else to say. For once, he didn't need to say anything. Which, to Suikotsu, seemed like the best thing in the world.

Renkotsu poked Suikotsu in the arm jokingly. "So, any chance you'd stay here tonight?" he murmured with a grin.

"Maybe…if you're really nice and go make me some hot chocolate…" Renkotsu glared at him.

"You're evil."

"You have no idea." Suikotsu smiled. Renkotsu groaned and stood up. He mock-glared at Suikotsu as he left.

Suikotsu took off his pants and snuggled under the covers. _It's so much fun to tease him._ Suikotsu heard the microwave beep. Renkotsu came in, holding the drink, and rolled his eyes at Suikotsu, seeing as he had already taken over Renkotsu's bed.

"You better drink it."

"I will, don't worry." Suikotsu reached for the cup and took a sip.

Renkotsu undressed, put on a pair of old sweatpants, and climbed into bed. He glanced at Suikotsu, who was sitting up in the bed and drinking the hot chocolate. _I'm glad I'm with him._

When Suikotsu set the cup down, Renkotsu gave him a gentle poke. "Move over, I'm tired."

oOo

Suikotsu locked the door behind Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu, who had come by to help him put his house back together. It had been more tiring than he had suspected, and he was glad to have his friend's help. _When it's your house that's destroyed, I suppose it's all the worse. And I just have to live without all the things he broke…my laptop, the CD, most of my glass bowls and cups, and all the china my mother gave me…_

Suikotsu walked into the living room and threw himself on the sofa, rubbing his temples. _If I don't get my mind off this…_ He miserably flicked on the TV to the news channel.

"And for our shocking story of the day, Hoken Itagane, C.E.O of the well-known engineering corporation, ACD, recently broke in to the apartment of a young medical student, who is going in to his second year of college. Apparently, nothing was taken, but the whole apartment was torn apart."

Suikotsu's eyes widened in shock. _How the hell did they find out? _He turned up the volume a couple of notches, not wanting to miss anything.

"And for this, he will spend up to five years in prison. For more on the story, we turn to Renkotsu, who was one of his close friends at work."

Suikotsu dropped the remote on the floor and reached for the phone, but before he grabbed it, Renkotsu's deep, calm voice came over the TV.

"I had been out to dinner with my friends, and I went back to my…um…boyfri-close friend's house. When we got there, the house was wrecked. I found Itagane's wallet on the floor, guessed what happened, and turned him in."

"We'll have more on this case tomorrow about his trial. Also, on the subject of crime-" Suikotsu had picked up the remote and turned off the television. He grabbed the phone and pushed memory one.

"Hello?"

"What…I…you…"

Suikotsu could almost hear Renkotsu's grin. "Watched the news, did you?"

"Yes! Why did you-"

"Turn him in? For what he did to you."

"B-but he's your…"

"Not anymore. I love someone else now." Suikotsu's breath caught in his throat.

"And who would this be?" he managed to choke out.

"You."

Suikotsu sat down to steady himself. However, he had walked away from the sofa, and for the second time, fell on his butt.

"Ow."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just sat down in mid-air again."

Renkotsu laughed affectionately. "You mind coming over? I hate spending everyday alone in my apartment."

"Are you asking me to…"

"We did before we broke up, so why not again? You know, you did take all the furniture…"

"Yeah, sorry," Suikotsu said, his excitement growing.

"Well, I don't mind as long as you bring it back."

"No problem."

oOo

Bankotsu knocked on the door to Renkotsu's apartment. He'd woken up early, and, unable to go back to sleep, had watched the news. He'd seen the news of Itagane's arrest, and how he had admitted to breaking and entering Suikotsu's apartment. _I have to catch him before he goes to work!_

When the door opened, he was shocked to see it was Suikotsu, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. _He opened the door…like he lives here…_ It was then Bankotsu noticed the extra furniture; such as the super-ugly throw rung on the floor that, although encouraged by all his friends, Suikotsu would never throw out.

"Hey," said Suikotsu, yawning somewhat.

"Umm…Sui?" It was almost comical how shocked Bankotsu looked.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…you…Ren…can I talk to-"

He was cut off abruptly by a call from Renkotsu's bathroom. "Hey Sui! Get back in here before all the hot water runs out!"

Bankotsu blinked several times in shock. Suikotsu grinned wickedly.

Review!!!


End file.
